Previously, children, mentally retarded people, handicapped persons and persons suffering from lost motor control, or memory or other neuromuscular disorders sometimes have difficulty in accurately directing the flow of urine into toilets with the result that some of the spray goes elsewhere.
The problems has been recognized before and various efforts have been made to provide a shield mechanism of one nature or another which fits upon the toilet bowl in order to overcome and solve this pre-existing problem.
The difficulty with the prior art efforts heretofore has been the involved nature of the constructions employed or the difficulty of assembling such constructions for the special usage purpose and thereafter being able to dismount same for normal usages.
Previously, children and young people, particularly, had difficulty in targeting with similar disastrous results so that efforts have been made to assure that the overspray will be avoided and the total stream directed down into the toilet bowl.